The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 99
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 99: The Battle to Protect Alice and Will (Part 7) Aaron's body shattered. He had transitioned into his Embodiment of Lightning form. "Perfect.", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "Rubber Jyle!" He threw what appeared to be a small rubber capsule. Suddenly, it expanded and wrapped itself around Aaron's wrists and ankles. It fell on the ground. Aaron, having gone back into his regular form, was screaming in pain. Blood was coming out of his wrists and ankles. "Aaron!", Dallan shouted. "No! You bastard!" He readied another blast of darkness, shooting the Elemental Eliminator where his kidney would be if he had kidneys. "Ye son o' a boot!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "That wis a clatty trick! Aiming below th' belt!" 99: THE BATTLE TO PROTECT ALICE AND WILL (PART 7) Dallan smirked. "Ah will pumpin' murdurr ye!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. He quickly got up, ran to Dallan, then grabbed the darkness blaster, and threw Dallan into Steven. The darkness blaster was again ripped off. "Hang on!", Eric shouted. "I'll get him!" "Light Pellet!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "What?", Eric asked. The Elemental Eliminator threw what appeared to be a small golden pill at Eric. Eric did not have time to dodge before it exploded upon contact with Eric's skin in a bright flash of light. When the flash disappeared, the elementals were horrified. Eric had several gaping holes in his body. Blood was coming out of his mouth and nose like a stream, before he coughed up a puddle of blood and fell on his side. "ERIC!", Dallan shouted. "He is deid.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Let him hae his rest in Hell." "Eric, no!", Will shouted. "Will, don't you fucking dare!", Derick shouted. The Elemental Eliminator pulled out a riverstone sword and quickly decapitated Will as he ran by. The horrified elementals watched as Will's lifeless head hit the ground, quickly followed by his body. "Ah cannae let awfy much blood escape.", the Elemental Eliminator said before placing Will's body in a Riverstone Sarcophagus. "I'm gonna kill you!", Derick shouted before making a Sand Buzzsaw. "Clam up, weakling.", the Elemental Eliminator said, placing his hand over Derick's mouth. Before Derick knew it, he was in a prison made of riverstone. Derick felt weak as the Riverstone Prison joined with the Rubber Prison; together, they and the Riverstone Sarcophagus carrying Will floated up to the Elemental Eliminator's ship. "Oh, geez!", Kevin said. "This is hopeless!" "Aye it's, ye elementals; living in fear o` yer weaknesses.", the Elemental Eliminator said as he placed Eric's body inside a Light Prison. "That fear is justified, however, by beings lik' me. Light Jyle, up tae th' ship. Ye'll hae company in a few." "Fuck you!", Kevin shouted. "Och?", the Elemental Eliminator asked. A small ball of magma came out of Kevin's hand. He threw it towards the Elemental Eliminator, who simply sliced it in half with the riverstone sword. "A've seen this afore.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Ye magma elementals 'n' yer Magma Clones." "What?", Kevin asked. "Riverstone Jyle!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. A small piece of riverstone in the shape of a pill was thrown at Kevin. Kevin turned into magma and attempted to dodge, but the Riverstone Prison followed him and latched itself onto him. Within seconds, it had almost entirely enveloped him, save for his face, so he could breathe. The Riverstone Prison then floated up to the Elemental Eliminator's ship. "Damn you!", Hunter shouted. Hunter ran towards the Elemental Eliminator. "Hunter, wait!", Patricia shouted. "Oh, damn it, there's no stopping him now. Coming!" The Elemental Eliminator simply laughed. "Ye honestly expect that a husband-and-wife duo wull stoap th' yin 'n' ainlie Elemental Eliminator 0-008?!", he asked. "A've murdurred hundreds o' elementals! Ye twa wilnae be th' lest, that's fur damn sure!" "Just shut up!", Hunter and Patricia both shouted. Their fists became pure hellfire, burning at over 12000° Fahrenheit, and in unison they landed several blows on the Elemental Eliminator...'s feet. "Cute.", the Elemental Eliminator said. "Bit boring. Time tae end this." He raised the riverstone sword. However, what sounded like a rocket launcher fired, and the cannonball destroyed the sword and froze part of the Elemental Eliminator's right hand. The Elemental Eliminator looked in anger at Daniel. "Ye wee--!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted. "--bastard, I know.", Daniel said, sticking out his tongue at the robot. "Ye'r neist, ye wee jobby!", the Elemental Eliminator shouted, running towards Daniel. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff